


Calm Before the Storm

by LethalWeapon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, I’m sorry, M/M, Nice Anakin, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Poor Obi-Wan, Sad, this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalWeapon/pseuds/LethalWeapon
Summary: Prompt: Person A and Person B are standing at the altar getting married and about to kiss when person A wakes up sobbing because person B Died. AU





	Calm Before the Storm

   Today was the day. Obi-Wan had been looking forward to this day since the first day that Anakin had asked him. Today was finally the day that he was going to get married.  
   Obi-Wan stood behind the closed doors that lead to the altar in an elegant suit. The suit was tailored to fit him in all the right places. Obi-Wan wore a white suit since he didn’t want to wear the dress that Anakin had tried getting him into. He looked like the epitome of good looks.  
   When the doors opened, Obi-Wan saw Anakin standing there with a big loopy grin on his handsome features. He was wearing a black suit that looked as though it was extremely expensive, and his hair was slicked back.  
   Obi-Wan is escorted to the altar by his master Yoda that had a small smile on his green wrinkly face. When Obi-Wan reaches the altar, Anakin took his hand and helped him to stand where he needed to be.  
   “Dearly beloveds, we are here today to witness the marriage between these two men,” the priest said with a smile.  
   Time quickly passed as the priest continued the sayings, but as they said “I do”, time seemed to slow.  
   “Do you, Anakin Skywalker, take Obi-Wan Kenobi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to care for in sickness and in health, to cherish above all else, to have and to hold, till death do you part,” the priest spoke.  
   “I do.”  
   “And do you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, take Anakin Skywalker to be your lawfully wedded husband, to care for in sickness and in health, to cherish above all else, to have and to hold, till death do you part?”  
   “I do,” Obi-Wan said as he gazed into Anakin’s eyes.  
   “Then I pronounce you man and man. You may kiss your groom,” the priest said with a twinkle in his eye.  
   Suddenly Obi-Wan bolts upright in bed breathing heavily. It was a dream. That’s right. Obi-Wan looked at the empty space next to him and let out a heart wrenching sob. That’s right. Anakin had died. He got burned to death in the lava.  
   Obi-Wan reaches over and grabbed Anakin’s pillow before laying down and sobbing into the familiar smell that caused such a large pain in his chest.  
   “Why’d you leave me, Ani,” Obi-Wan sobbed.”Why’d you have to fight against me?”  
   “I can’t feel you anymore, Anakin. Your overwhelming presence in the force is gone,” Obi-Wan cried into his husband’s pillow.  
Obi-Wan sobbed loudly as he held onto Anakin’s pillow tighter. He hated being alone in his bed. He hated not waking up to Anakin’s face anymore.  
   He hated himself for the last thing he told Anakin. Obi-Wan had wished him dead. He had told him he hated him. He had let Anakin die thinking that his husband hated him.  
   As Obi-Wan faded back to his dreams, he whispered in a broken voice,”I’m sorry, Ani.”  
Obi-Wan could’ve sworn he heard “I forgive you, my Jedi”, but he was sure it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Obi-Wan fell asleep without noticing the dark figure standing at his doorway to the bedroom.  
   Anakin slowly approached the bed that his husband slept on and gently brushed hair away from Obi-Wan’s face. Anakin leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead with a soft sigh, for he was no longer the Anakin Obi-Wan knew. No, he was now Darth Vader. He was leader of the Sith. He was now the one fighting against his husband head on.  
   Darth Vader gently caressed Obi-Wan’s cheek before whispering in a mournful tone,”I forgive you, my Jedi. I will always protect you, my Obi-Wan. I hope you’ll understand when the time comes.”  
   With that said, Darth Vader left the Jedi’s home. This would be the last time he saw Obi-Wan in a peaceful state. This next time they would meet would be in battle against one another. 


End file.
